The limits of the traditional immediate mode model of accessing graphics on computer systems are being reached, in part because memory and bus speeds have not kept up with the advancements in main processors and/or graphics processors. In general, the current (e.g., WM_PAINT) model for preparing a frame requires too much data processing to keep up with the hardware refresh rate when complex graphics effects are desired. As a result, when complex graphics effects are attempted with conventional graphics models, instead of completing the changes that result in the perceived visual effects in time for the next frame, the changes may be added over different frames, causing results that are visually and noticeably undesirable.
A new model for controlling graphics output is described in the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/184,795, 10/184,796, and 10/185,775. This new model provides a number of significant improvements in graphics processing technology. For example, U.S. Ser. No. 10/184,795 is generally directed towards a multiple-level graphics processing system and method, in which a higher-level component (e.g., of an operating system) performs computationally intensive aspects of building a scene graph, updating animation parameters and traversing the scene graph's data structures, at a relatively low operating rate, in order to pass simplified data structures and/or graphics commands to a low-level component. Because the high-level processing greatly simplifies the data, the low-level component can operate at a faster rate, (relative to the high-level component), such as a rate that corresponds to the frame refresh rate of the graphics subsystem, to process the data into constant output data for the graphics subsystem. When animation is used, instead of having to redraw an entire scene with changes, the low-level processing may interpolate parameter intervals as necessary to obtain instantaneous values that when rendered provide a slightly changed scene for each frame, providing smooth animation.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/184,796 describes a parameterized scene graph that provides mutable (animated) values and parameterized graph containers such that program code that wants to draw graphics (e.g., an application program or operating system component) can selectively change certain aspects of the scene graph description, while leaving other aspects intact. The program code can also reuse already-built portions of the scene graph, with possibly different parameters. As can be appreciated, the ability to easily change the appearance of displayed items via parameterization and/or the reuse of existing parts of a scene graph provide substantial gains in overall graphics processing efficiency.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/185,775 generally describes a caching data structure and related mechanisms for storing visual information via objects and data in a scene graph. The data structure is generally associated with mechanisms that intelligently control how the visual information therein is populated and used. For example, unless specifically requested by the application program, most of the information stored in the data structure has no external reference to it, which enables this information to be optimized or otherwise processed. As can be appreciated, this provides efficiency and conservation of resources, e.g., the data in the cache data structure can be processed into a different format that is more compact and/or reduces the need for subsequent, repeated processing, such as a bitmap or other post-processing result.
While the above improvements provide substantial benefits in graphics processing technology, there still needs to be a way for programs to effectively use this improved graphics model and its other related improvements in a straightforward manner. What is needed is a comprehensive yet straightforward way for programs to take advantage of the many features and graphics processing capabilities provided by the improved graphics model and thereby output complex graphics in an efficient manner.